TastyCraft Wiki
TastyCraft Info TastyCraft is the Minecraft Server of Podcasts. His server was created around April of 2012. One Horn of Plenty for us all ! Server IP: 174.53.139.136:25565 SILVERHAWK25 IS AWESOME MAKE SURE TO HI-FIVE HIM TastyCraft News '- CAPITOL NEWS -' THE CAPITOL HAS FALLEN! CAPITOL STOCK MARKET RATES DOWN TO -10.4 . Surviving citizens and remnants of the previous government are recooperating from the strike. The remainder of The Capitol government has ordered a mass evacuation to the remaining citizens and will be taking refuge in The Axiom ''while The New Capitol is being rebuilt. New Temporal Capitol has been placed to prevent worldwide corruption. Rebels are ecstatic about the fall. The Makeshift Capitol may be used as permanent Capitol. Allied forces are helping out the remaining survivors left to die in capitol rubble. CAP, BNL, & APL stock rates all down to -10.4. Emerald has been deemed worthless. The Capitol World Trading Center's destruction caused 200 foreign economies to collapse, including the major nations: The Capitol, China, Soviet Ian Republic, Blazelake, Aquatopia, Bristol, Eben Town, and Loggers. Rebels are oblivious of the impact caused by the destruction of The Capitol. Bristol citizens are in tears. Many have said the world has ended. '- SOVIET IAN REPUBLIC NEWS -''' Prime Minister Ian has returned! SIR's new location is yet to be unveiled. Watch his return in the SIR parade LIVE: In other SIR news, SIR military and government officials are helping out Capitol refugees and survivors from the recent fall of The Capitol. SIR's economy is receeding due to the collapse of The Capitol World Trading Center, and IAN Rates are down to - 5.7. Ian Diamonds are now worth half of their previous value. On the bright side, thousands of new jobs have opened and hundreds of employers are now employing citizens due to SIR's return. Capitol refugees are very thankful and most of them are learning how to work (manual labor) for the first time. Technology is advancing as well, with the new iGlasses that were just annouced at Ian Technologies, Inc. Get yours today for $300 Ian Diamonds. The 5 Nations: The Capitol (Fallen) BlazeLake Soviet Ian Republic China Jon Town (fallen) Newer Nations Loggers Bristol Aquatopia Sky City New Sweden Eben Town Thomas's humble abode Fallen Nations Jon Town Sam (SAMUEL) Town Josh's Place The Members of TastyCraft Podcasts (President Snow) Artie411 Salami_Meat steelblaze97 aquaswiftarrow EbenChatham philosophyman ilovemybirdies JonWinwin Apollo_Osiris xxxxSlyfoxxxx skiman120 BP129 Gingerstrike12 silverhawk25 - HI FIVE HIM! JSwensen Quinnstar99 Hearty0 St_Jorge NolanChatham Continents and Territories Panemia (Entire Continent) Ian Island Military and Civilian territory, Ian Island Nuke site, and Ian Island Victory Soviet Ian Republic as a whole The Capitol and Capitol Government Territory BlazeLake Premises Chinese Quarters Important National and Historical Events The Survival Games The War of Panem (Coming Soon) The 1st Rebellion The 2nd Rebellion BlazeLake riots Death of President Snow The Democratic Revolution of The Capitol The Axiom Tilt Currency & Capitol Stock Market EMERALD CURRENCY RATES (E) 1.0+ 1 E = 0.5 BlazeLake Nether Stars 1 E = 5 Ian Island Diamonds (Ian Ore) 1 E = 30 Chinese Redstone 1 E = 15 Sky City Lapiz 1 E = 10 Logger Quartz '----Capitol Stock Market Rates----' CAP (Capitol) + 8.2 APL (Capitol) +10.9 BNL (Capitol) + 15.4 CAPSYN (Capitol) + 3.6 BLC (Blazelake) + 9.8 BLN (Blazelake) + 11.0 IAN (Soviet Ian Republic) - 2.7 NUK (Soviet Ian Republic) + 13.5 FOXCON (China) + 23.6 DOG (China) - 8.5 CAT (China) - 7.2 EBE (EbenTown) + 2.3 LOG (Loggers) + 1.8 SKY (Sky City) - 9.0 SAM (Aquatopia) + 4.6 JON (Jon Town) - 11.3 BRI (Brian Town) + 0.2 BRSTL (Bristol) + 3.2 Category:Browse Category:Nations